Life Surprises
by go-pikagirl
Summary: Life is full of surprises both good and bad. Ash Ketchum, a pro- soccer player had event a small town where he bumped into his ex-girlfriend Iris Ariusu. He soon found out that has a daughter. After learning this Ash tries to make start a relationship with his daughter, but one thing Ash didn't planned was loving back in love with Iris. (maybe alittle drama)
1. Chapter 1

New story I hope everyone like it !

* * *

After one night of messing around with Ash. Iris had soon found herself being nausea along with having headaches for the past 2 weeks. Ash decided to buy an at home pregnancy test at the gas station nearby Iris' apartment after Iris texted him that she thinks may be pregnant and ask him to a buy a test so she can be sure. Iris sat on the floor with Ash, as they waited for a stick to demanding their future.

"Ash what if the tests come back positively," Iris asked. Ash wrapped his arms around Iris and kissed her forehead, he can tell Iris was scared about the pregnancy test he was scared too this can change their whole life.

"Hey no matter what the test says we will make through it" If the test is positive, Ash will turn down being in part of a pro-soccer team in 2 months since he wants to be with Iris during the whole pregnancy and be with his child when he or she is born.

After a few minutes of waiting Iris soon got up to read the test "aww it's negative" Iris cheered, showing Ash the test. Iris was never so glad to fail a test in her whole life. Besides wasn't ready to be a mom she was still young, she'll soon graduate college 1 months, plus she wouldn't know where to start or what to do if she was pregnant.

"This great" Ash said " plus I don't think I am ready to be a dad" Ash truly told Iris.

"How about we go grab a bite to eat to get our minds off of everything, I'll pay" Iris suggested as she tossed the pregnancy test away. "Iris you don't have to pay," Ash told Iris

"I'll just use pay for my own half" " no, don't I be glad to pay for your food," Iris told "just think of it as being as a thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend" Iris added giving him a kiss.

She was glad to have Ash as boyfriend they were together since their Senior year of high school and after they graduate high schools they somehow managed to keep their long distance relationship for the past 4 years since they went to different colleges which were about three hours away from each other. They will try their best to visit each other every other weekend, and even though it was supposed to be Iris turn to come to visit Ash. Ash decided to visit Iris after she called him telling him she was scared since she may be pregnant with his child.

"Haha I'm not sure about being the most amazing boyfriend," Ash replied rubbing the back of his head. He felt guilty about never telling Iris about getting into a pro soccer. They were supposed to be able to tell each other everything, but this soccer thing he cannot bring himself to. Mainly since they will have long talks about not being in a long distance relationship anymore. Along with the fact he wasn't sure if he will break up with her since a long distance relationship is hard to keep up.

"Ash you are so cute when act all modest" Iris smile giving him a peck on the cheek

Xxx 3 Weeks later

'I cannot do this' Ash told himself as wait for Iris outside of her favorite restaurants the Sunset ' but it's probably for the best, right?' Ash sighed this is going to be a long night he can already tell.

"Hey, babe" Iris greeted Ash giving him a hug and kiss Ash soon snapped out of his thoughts and hugged her back.

" Hey Iris" greeted her "hmm you want to go in"

"Yeah am starving," Iris told Ash giving him a sheepish smile

"Then come on then," Ash said opening the door for her. After dinner, they went to the local park and walked around there before it became too dark

"I cannot believe I graduate next week and you'll graduate the following week," Iris said No response. Iris blinked confused since Ash didn't reply " Ash you are graduating right?" Iris asked

"I am graduating," Ash told " I just have something to tell and I have no idea how to tell you it"

"You know you can always tell anything right?" Iris told Ash.

"I love you" Ash began "and I always will love you" Iris smiled she been waiting for this moment for a long time, she always but she through that he will propose after her graduation, for a gift.

Ash let a deep breath out " But I think we need to break up" Ash told Iris

"Yes, I'll mar.. wait broke you," Iris said confused " you just got done telling that you love me and when you going to tell me that you want to broke up with me," Iris said about to cry

"Iris I please let me explain" Ash begged feeling bad that Iris thorough he was going proposal to her. He wonder how his friends and teammates can break up with their dates so easily.

"Fine go ahead and explain yourself!" Iris said somewhat mad, cross her arms.

"Okay, a few months ago I got a offer to play for the Silver Cheetahs, and I cannot say no to the offer since it's was a once in a lifetime deal" Ash started

" I could not wait to graduate so I can get travel around the country and play and most importantly marry you but after what happened three weeks ago with you thinking that's you were pregnant, I realize that I do not want to keep a long distance relationship anymore" Ash explained

"I want to be with you and our baby, like if something happens to you when am miles away or the baby keeps crying because she wants her daddy and I cannot be there for her." Ash said "during these few minutes I thought about breaking my contract with the team so I can be with and get a job as a veterinarian or a sports reporter on the news or something just so I can be on your side during the pregnancy, and any other occasion that will happen in your life while we are together" Ash realized tears going down Iris' cheek he wiped the tears from her cheek

"Ash..." Iris cried she already knew that Ash made up his mind solution. Maybe that saying about if you love something you have let it go is true, but why it has them.

"I'll miss you Ash" Iris whispered "and good luck with your soccer" Ash kissed on the cheek for the last time trying not to cry

" Hey if you need me to drive you back to your apartment I will be happy to do that" "I think I like that," Iris told him. The whole drive was completely quiet since either of them wasn't sure what to say to each other after the break-up. It made Iris wished she took the bus home even though it was dark.

Within that month Iris learned that life was full of unexpected twists and turns she'll never know what around the corner.

* * *

Am on break (yay!) so hopefully I'll will be able to update this story regularly like I want to.

I am mainly writing this story because this story been in my head for the longest and there's barely negaishipping material anywhere. so yeah... i hope you guys enjoy the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after the break-up, Iris had to go the doctor for her's yearly checkup.

The nurse told Iris that they have to do some tests on her and told Iris to wait until her doctor comes back with the results.

After waiting for a while her doctor comes back smiling. " I have good Iris," the red-haired man named said, "You are pregnant! Congratulations!" Dr. Wen announced.

"Wait, what!" Iris said " How I took one of these home pregnancy tests a few weeks ago and it said I wasn't"

" Well many home pregnancy tests results will show up wrong" the doctor informed Iris causing her to sigh " And the fact you are 3 weeks pregnant I will you to come next week for an ultrasound appointment "

As soon as Iris heard the news her mind went blank for a moment.

She is going to be a mom soon. Is she going to be a good mom? 'Ugh, what should I do?' Iris thought to herself as she left the doctors office and got into her car. Iris sighed she didn't want to tell Ash about the pregnancy since it will definitely ruin his future.

Soon Iris got her cell phone out of her purse and went through her contract list until she found she found 'EX' in her phone. Then she remembered what Ash told her when they broke up if she tells Ash that the pregnancy test was wrong. What will happen? is he going to, he broke his contract just to be with her and their baby? Will he think that she is making everything up just so they can be together again? Ash knows I'm not that kind of girl though so maybe he won't that of that.

Iris sigh as she put her cell phone away. There 's no point of ruining Ash's career Iris thought putting her cell phone back on her purse.

"It's going to be just you and me," Iris said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

5 years later

"Hey, are you guys coming to my party tonight?" Ash asked Gary and Kiawe as they exit the locker room. His friends will be able to make it to his championship party after their team just won the finals.

"You know I'm going to be there Ashy-boy," Gary told Ash as he playful pat Ash back. "Besides your party will be lame without me ." Gary smirk.

"Great!" Ash cheered pumping his fist in the air, "what about you, Kiawe?" Ash asked

"Uhm, sorry but I can't make it I promised the twins we will go to Magic Land if we win tonight" Kiawe explained scratching the back of his head. "I have to go home and pack my bags once I get home," Kiawe explained.

"Oh well," Ash said " tell the twins that Uncle Ash says hey and have fun at Magic Land," Ash told Kiawe as him and Gary waved bye to Kiawe as walked to his car.

"Will do" Kiawe said as he waved bye to Gary and Ash.

"I have no idea how Kiawe does it," Gary said thinking out loud.

"Do what?" Ash asked

"The bring a family man thing," the brown-haired man said " I mean he's young, with two years and a wife," Gary said

"And, what's wrong with that" Ash asked his teammate/ friend

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with that," Gary said " but I just think we're too young to start a family. I mean there's a lot of women out there exactly how he figured out that he was in love with that one woman who he wants to always be with his entire life and start a family with her" Gary said

"eh, who knows," Ash said " I guess love is different for everyone. I mean I remember you have dated at least there different people this year and meanwhile I'm engaged to Ella "

" What are you trying to say the universe don't want me to find love?" Gary asked

"No!" Ash exclaimed as he tried to explain himself "I'm trying to say that everyone has a different story" Ash said

"Whatever Ash, besides I prefer the single life," Gary said as he walks to the direction to his car "see you later, oh what time your party starts always, " Gary said

" around midnight" Ash informed Gary

"Great I'll be there," Gary said giving Ash a peace sign as he went in his car and pulled out the parking lot

" Guess I get ready for this party then," Ash told himself as he got his car keys out to unlock his car, and rode off.

Xxx

"Mamma mamma" a little girl cheered she has raven shoulder length curly hair, caramel skin tone, a z mark on both of her checks and amber eyes. As she watched the soccer game on TV.

"What is it Nova," Iris asked her 4-year-old daughter poking her head in the living room

" They won!" Nova cheered clapping her hands " the Silver Cheetahs won!"

"That good to hear!" Iris told her daughter as she picked her up and sat on the couch placing her Nova on her lap Iris couldn't help but smile as her daughter celebrated the won of her favorite team.

"Mamma you should have saw them" Nova exclaimed " They almost didn't make it but then Ash comes out of nowhere and made the winning score" Nova said

"Really," Iris said hugging her daughter who begins to laugh. never in life, her Iris thought her daughter will be into soccer especially the team her ex is in. Maybe it can because Ash is also Nova's father, and Nova somehow looked liked almost just liked him and even acted like him.

Soon reporters begin to and the first player who comes on the screen was Ash, Iris quickly realized Ash on TV. Iris soon frowned seeing him on TV, sure she is used of seeing Ash on tv but she can't help and think that Ash is probably living his best life meanwhile she struggles to raise their child.

"Mamma , are you ok?" the raven girl asked

"Yeah, I am," Iris said picking up the remover and turned the TV off "I just remember something that all, come on we need to go do errands, " Iris told her daughter getting up with her daughter in her arms.

and am done with this this chapter I hope you like it!

and Merry Christmas( and happy holidays) to everyone


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter for the year( or the first chapter of 2019 cause it 9:30 pm where I live) But I really hope y'all love this chapter.

"Nova! I told you we are not getting no candy!" Iris scolded her daughter her who had a bag of candy in her hand. "Go put it back," Iris told Nova. god, she that the grocery store she chose to go to have candy in the front of the store it is always the first thing her daughter sees and always ask her for as soon they walk in.

"But it's my favorite" Nova whined

"Nova!"

"Fine" Nova signed putting the candy back on the shelf

Soon picked up Nova and put her in the cart so she won't run off or get something like candy or a toy, while she does the groceries.

" Hello ma'am," a teenagers boy said handing a flyer to the town annually festival they have every year after soccer season was over to Iris "I hope you can make to the festival on Saturday, " the teen said.

"Thank you," Iris said as she scanned through the flyer" but I'm not really into Silver Cheetahs," Iris told the boy

" Oh, I thought you were since your daughter is wearing a Sliver Cheetah shirt" the boy pointed out seeing Nova's silver and a purple shirt with the team mascot in the center of the shirt.

"That because my daughter is more into them than me," Iris told the teen.

"Oh so her dad must be a Silver Cheetah fan," the boy said snapping his fingers

"No, that not the case," Iris told the teen " we were watching the game one night and she just instantly fell in love with the team" Iris the boy

"Ahh cool," the boy said, " you guys definitely should be at the parade Saturday since it's going to be the biggest Silver Cheetah festival ever!" The boy said

Nova's eyes began to sparkle when she heard this " momma, can we go?" Nova begged " pretty please"

" If you are good for the rest of week I guess we can go," Iris told Nova making Nova smile ear to ear.

" awesome see you guys there, " the boy said waving bye to the two of them.

" Ok Nova I am only here to get stuff for your lunch and a few things for the house nothing else ok sweetie," Iris told her daughter.

" Ok, but if I'm really good can I get something?" Nova asked

" Fine I buy you one but that's it" Iris promised her daughter

Xxx

As soon Ash made it to his house he rearranged his furniture in his living room, so people will be able to dance and walk around in. Afterward, he ordered some food from his favorite restaurant and asked one of the servants if one he can pick his order up around 11:30 pm, which he gladly said yes to.

Soon Ash felt his phone rang he glanced at the caller id and saw it was his fiancee, Ella.

" Hi, babe," Ella said through the phone."Congratulations on your win!"

" Thanks" Ash smiled.

" Maybe I can come over and 'celebrate' with you later on," Ella said

Causing Ash to smirk " I'm hosting a party at midnight, so maybe we can celebrate when," Ash told her " But we can't maybe you can come with me on my road trip Friday," Ash said inviting Ella to the road trip he always goes to after soccer season is over.

"Hmm, sure that sounds like fun" Ella smiled.

"Great I see you when"Ash said before hanging up with his fiancee.

Xxx

(Friday night)

"Nova, I made your favorite for dinner " Iris announced as she finished making the bowl of pasta salad for Nova.

"Yay!" Nova cheered running to the kitchen table

" Hey, wash your hands first," Iris told Nova placing two of pasta on the table

"Ok!" Heading towards the sink in the kitchen and washed her hands. " there all clean" Nova said showing her hands to iris

Iris smiled and give Nova a thumbs up letting her know she can go to the table.

Dinner time was time Iris and Nova gets to talk, Iris usually listens to Nova's day at school or Nova will share things on the top of her mind, which always seems so random to iris.

"Momma"

"Mhm"

" Can you get me a daddy"

Iris nearly choked on her pasta when her daughter asked her that. "A - dad Why do you need one of those, when you have me"

Iris knew her daughter will eventually ask questions about her not having a dad especially after she started school but she was hoping she will ask her questions like how was her father like or looked so she can make something up for an answer.

" to do daddy things with" Nova answered her mom like it was no big brainer.

"You know can do it with me right," Iris said

"How you're a mommy not a daddy" Nova said

"Well I can be both" Iris suggested

"it's not the same," Nova said frowning " do daddies cost a lot? is that why can't have one?" Nova through that dads cost a lot since Iris will not buy her things that cost a lot.

Iris quickly thought of an answer, " Well daddies isn't for sale"

"Why not!" Nova asked upset "I have money!"

" How much?" Iris asked

" Hmm, two dollars and three small coins" Nova told Iris

" That more than what a lot of people have " Iris her daughter "maybe you can buy you a souvenir or some candy at the festival tomorrow," Iris said hoping she can change the conversation

"But I don't want a souvenir or candy, I want a daddy!" Nova said

"So you're telling me that you don't want to go to the festival tomorrow with me," Iris asked

"No, no," Nova said " I want to go to the festival with you tomorrow"

Iris smiled to herself to the fact she successfully changed the topic. For the rest of dinner, Nova did nothing but talk about the festival.

Iris knew that she got off easy that time, especially since Nova is as stubborn has both her and Ash combined.

Iris already knows she has to come up with an answer when Nova asked her who's her father is really soon. But she wasn't sure if she will lie about him or tell the truth about who he is. Iris sighed since she didn't want to tell Nova that her dad died before she was born, but also knew if she tells her the truth she may get bullied at school since nobody will believe that Ash Ketchum is her, and she just making things up.

'Why is being a single mom is so hard!' Iris thought to herself.

Later that Iris decided to ask Nova why does she want a dad so badly all of sudden.

" And they lived happily ever after the end," Iris said closing the book "uh sweetie I have a question," Iris said placing the book on her lap "remember what you said at dinner today"

"About getting a daddy" Nova said, " did you changed your mind about getting me a daddy?"

"Uhm no sweetie," Iris said causing Nova sighted at Iris answer "I was just wondering why you want a daddy so badly"

"Cause everyone to have a daddy in my class, but me and its fair" Nova said crossing her arms.

"Nova why you never told me this" Iris asked her daughter. Iris had no idea that the kids in her class were bullying her.

"I don't know," Nova said

"What about me having a daddy" Nova asked

"Nova, do you remember when I told you that everyone has different kinds of families"

Nova nodded

"Some kids live with both their mommy and daddy, while you live with only your mommy" Iris explained to Nova " like a lot of kids around the world" Iris added

" Oh okay, but I have another question," Nova said

"What is it?"

" well someone in my class told me that my dad left when I was a baby because he hated me. Is that true"

"your daddy doesn't hate you, sweetie," Iris said

"Really!" Nova said happily. Iris smiled and nodded

"It's past your bedtime sweetie," Iris said " and we have to wake up early to get ready for the festival tomorrow so time to go to bed"

"Good night!" Nova said before she kissed Nova's forehead and finish tucking her in.

"Good night momma" Nova said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

I hope you guys like this chapter!

oh can you guys please comments I will like to hear your thoughts on this story and even ideas what should happen next.

bye see everyone next year! oh and Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter I hope you guys like it! ^^

"Momma wake-up" Nova cheered jumping up and down as she shaking her mom

"Nova, it's 7 am, go back to sleep, " Iris told half sleep looking at her alarm clock in her room. Since they sleep in late on Saturdays.

" but what about the festival today" The four-year-old cried.

"Nova, we are leaving around 10:30," the purple hair woman said " we'll have plenty of time to get ready," told her.

"But you have to do your hair today " Nova reminded Iris. Causing sighed as she got out of bed. Iris hated doing Nova hair since it's a lot of time since Nova will never stay still while she does her and she tender-headed.

"Ok am up," Iris said " come on go brush your teeth"

\- Time Skip-

"Owe, momma that hurts" Nova growled as she felt her hair as her mom continued to do her hair.

"Nova I'm almost done with your hair," Iris told Nova as she finished the braid and grabbed white two bows to it in her hair.

" Now Nova don't run off, when we get to the parade" Iris her daughter as she put her hair into a ponytail " there's will be a lot of people that and you can get lost easily" Iris added

" don't worry I won't," Nova said sweetly

" please don't let me regret not to bring the stroller with us," Iris said to herself as she fitted her hair. Since she prefers her daughter to be in a stroller whenever they are out and the town has a big event since she doesn't have worry about Nova running away or having to carry her when she gets sleepy.

"Ok, it's time to go," Iris said grabbing her bag and holding out her hand so Nova can hold it.

"Momma, do you think any of the Silver Cheetahs will be at the festival?"

"Probably not, sweetheart, " Iris told Nova as she locked the door to the apartment.

"Aww, I really want to meet at least one of players," Nova said sadly.

" But knows, maybe I can be wrong and a player or two will show up and surprise the town," Iris told Nova so she can feel better, which worked.

- **Time skip: 3 hours later-**

" Momma can I get a balloon," Nova asked her amber eyes marbled the multicolor balloons in far distances.

"Sure just wait a minute first," Iris told her daughter since they waiting in a line for something to drink since Nova got thirsty until they were at the festive.

 **Xxx**

"Babe is everything alright," a woman with strawberry blonde hair asked Ash

Ash sighed just his luck his car breaks down in the middle of his trip, But the town is having a festival so it will probably make it harder for him to find some help. " I don't think so, Ella" Ash told his girlfriend. " I think the engine is broke," Ash told Ella, unsure since his car won't start again"

"Great!" Ella said irritated "now not are we supposed to do?"

"How about I find, an auto repair place and afterward we find a place to eat" Ash suggested

Ella sighed knowing they have no other choice " ok fine" Ella said getting out the car." At least they have this festival going on that should kill some time" Ella told herself.

Before she and Ash started to look for a repair shop. Luckily for them, it didn't them long to find a shop, and for Ash that the man who owns the shop not to realize who he was.

Soon the man had trolled Ash car to his shop and told him It will probably take about 7 to 8 hours to fix the problem.

After they left the shop the two of them decided to go the festival to get something to eat.

 **Xxx**

Nova stared at the guy who was selling balloons as Iris ordered something to drink. Soon after the man handed a little boy a red balloon the man started to walk out of Nova's sight "Momma! we have to get a balloon now!" Nova whined. tugging Iris pant leg.

" Nova I told you to have to wait," Iris told her daughter as handed the lady behind the stand a $20 bill.

"I need to get you some change since I don't have enough money," the lady said I'll right back take just a quick second," the lady said as left the booth and asked a man who was working with her for some change.

Nova sigh when the all of this happened since the guy who was selling balloons was getting farther and farther for them. Nova decided to go and buy a ballon herself since she had some money. Soon Nova quickly ran to the directions of the balloons without her mom knowing it.

"Here's your change and you drink ma'ma," the lady said handing Iris her money and drink.

"Ok Nova now we can get your balloon," Iris told Nova as she put her money in her purse. Iris turned around and noticed Nova disappeared.

"Oh m god, Nova" Iris said as she rushed through the crowd of people. "Nova!" Iris cried as she looked for her daughter.

Bye, see you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Before Nova knew it she became lost she didn't see the balloons anymore and she has no idea where her mom is anymore. Nova began to cry since she was scare being lost in big crowded of people.

"Hey Ash," Ella said tapping Ash's shoulder.

" What up Ella?" Ash asked.

" Look at that little girl over," Ella said pointing to a girl with raven hair, " I think she may be lost, maybe we should help her find her parents or something " Ella suggested.

Ash looked at the girl who was crying and agreed as he remembers how scared he was when he was a child and had separated from his mom when they go to a store or big event together.

Ash and Ella walked up to Nova Ella come knee level to her figuring that the girl may be more conformity talking to her than Ash

" Hi, sweetie my name is and he's Mr. Ash, " Ella told the little girl " what's your name"

"My mommy told me I am not supposed to talk to strangers," Nova said taking a step back from Ella

"We are not strangers sweetie," Ella said " we just want to help you find your mommy"

"Yeah if you don't want to tell us your name can you at least tell us how your mommy looks like," Ash asked going to Nova level." when we look for her"

Soon noticed who the man who is talking to was " isn't you're Ash for the Silver Cheetahs" Nova said

"Yeah," Ash told the girl causing her to smile.

" My name is Nova!" Nova told the couple "and am the big fan of the Silver Cheetahs"

"Really," Ash said Nova nodded "do you play soccer"

"Yeah, with my friends at school, " Nova said smiling

" Hey, Nova me and Ms. Ella was wondering if you are lost, cause we saw you crying a minute ago"

" Yes, I got separated from my mommy" Nova said

" Well can you tell me how your mommy looks like so I can help you find her"

Nova nodded " she has long hair,uhm she has a black coat on and she has a pretty smile, " Nova told Ash.

Ash stands up seeing if he found someone who fit the Description.

"Ash, her description isn't the best maybe we should find security, they will probably have a better chance of finding her mother " Ella suggested.

"I know that her description isn't the best, but maybe we try to find her mom for like ten minutes or so and if we cannot find I guess we can take her to security and let them deal with this " Ash said causing Ella to sigh knowing Ash has his mindset on finding the little girl mom.

" Come on sweetie," Ella said holding her out for Nova before they went on the search for Nova mom.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it took me so long to update this. i really hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

" Ash, there's a lot of women with long hair and a black coat on here," Ella said since her and Ash been searching for Nova's mom for almost 30 minutes and every time they see a woman who fits Nova Description she will always tell them that that's not her mother.

" I know, but we promise Nova that we will help her find her mom," Ash told Ella since he doesn't want to break his promise to the preschooler "Nova is that your family there?" Ash asked Nova pointing at a woman wearing jeans and a black coat with long brown hair walking with a black-haired man who wearing a brown jacket, Ash figured that they may Nova's family.

"No," Nova said "I just have a mommy" Nova told Ash and Ella

" Great, we probably won't find her," Ella said softly getting tired of searching for Nova's mom since she is starting to feel like they will never find her.

Nova heard what Ella and she began to cry at the thought she may never see her mom again. " so I Am never going to see my mommy again" Nova cried.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright", " Ash said picking up Nova trying to comfort her" Ella was just joking," Ash told Nova trying to reassure her, which seems to do little to nothing.

"I want my mommy! I want my mommy " Nova Crying out loud and kicking him.

Ash tried his best to claim her down but nothing seems to work. At this point, he hoping that nobody thinks he is to kidnap Nova.

"Nova!"

Ash heard a female voice calling Nova name, "hopefully that her mother" Ash whispered before he turned to see a woman with a worried look and the face looked familiar to Ash "Iris?" Ash whispered.

"Let go of my daughter you creep" Iris ordered as a stand in front of Ash. She didn't realize that Ash was holding Nova not all. The only thing she noticed was her daughter scared and crying in some man arms. To Iris, she thought that he was trying to kidnap her child.

"Momma!" Nova cried reaching out to Iris. "I want my mommy!" as she began to kick and push Ash away so she can be with her mom again.

"Hey, I said give my daughter," Iris said struggling to get Nova back. Ash mind went blank for the moment, not hearing the things around him. Soon Iris kicked Ash's left leg hard causing him to let go of Nova and Iris to hold her again. While for Ash was in pain for a few minutes.

"It's ok," Iris whispered to Nova who was still crying running her fingers through her hair "mommy is here" which caused Nova to stop crying and hugging Iris tightly

"What the hell was that for?" Ella asked yelling at Iris, mad that Iris kicked Ash's leg when they were just trying to help Nova " he was only trying to help your daughter, you didn't have to kick him like that" Ella said

"Well, he holding my child who was crying her eyes out because she is scared," Iris told Ella "what was I'm supposed to do wait to see if you guys were going to kidnap her or see if you guys were trying to find her mom," Iris asked getting upset.

"Well he was only trying to help her, he wasn't going to kidnap or hurt your daughter, so you need to apologize to my fiancé" Ella order Iris

Iris rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction of Ella, ignoring the strawberry blonde-haired woman, since she didn't believe a word what she told her.

She soon got stopped by Ash Iris ignored facing face to face to face as she tried walked past him.

"ma'am am so sorry," Ash said trying to apologize before Ella cut him off.

"Ash, do not have to apologize to that bitch, she was the one being rude to us when we were trying to help her," Ella said mad

Iris just rolled her eyes at Ella outburst before she continued to walk. "whenever I need to go home, I need to put Nova down for her nap anyways" Iris said holding her daughter who somehow felt asleep through all the commotion.

Ash stopped Iris again "I just freeze when I saw you since I swear I saw you before" Ash explained unable to explain how he was feeling at that moment he saw her "am so sorry you thought I was kidnapping your daughter. My fiancée and I was just trying to help Nova find you, Also sorry about my fiancée too" Ash apologized, causing Iris to look up at Ash

"Aa...sh?" Iris blinked shocked as looked at Ash for the first time since they interacted with each other.

"Iris!? I knew it was you" Ash said, "and you have a... kid?"

Iris just nodded yes and give Ash an awkward smile unsure what to say next since Ash is Nova father

"Wow things sure have changed since we last saw each other, I'm a soccer player and you're a mom to this cute little girl " Ash pointed out " how long has it been like 5 years," Ash asked

Iris laughed nervously deciding to just take a shot and tell him since she may never have a second chance to tell him.

" Uhm since Nova is four now it's more like four years and nine months," Iris told Ash as nonchalant as probably.

"Hmm, Iris what are you trying to say?" Ash asked confused since he wasn't sure if Iris was trying to tell that he is a dad to a four-year-old.

Iris let out a breath before she straight out told him " Ash you have a kid and her name is Nova Ashley Ariusu! I am so sorry I never told you".

Iris was unsure of how Ash will react to the news. After she told him.

" Iris! Why you never told-" Ash said stopping himself from saying anything "Can we please find a place that more private" Ash asked since it this news Iris just told him is personal plus he scared that someone around them may hear their conversation and sell it to paparazzi or something. The last thing he needed was some child scandal.

" fine, how about my place sounds plus, I have to put Nova down for her nap" Iris suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ash said. "Just show us the way"

Iris just nodded before leading Ash and Ella to her apartment.

* * *

until next time bye!


	7. Chapter 7

hey i'm back with another chapter and this one is long. I keep on changing thing for this chapter but i like how this chapter turn out and i hope you guys think so too!

* * *

Even though the walk to Iris's apartment was about 2 or 3 minutes.

The walk felt like it was 2 hours for Ash since he head was full of thoughts like how and why will Iris keep something likes from him for so long, what if Nova is his daughter? After all she kinda looks him, she those little z shaped birthmarks under her eyes, the same raven-colored hair like him and she may even amber color eyes like him. Along with thoughts, other thoughts like, what if Nova hate him or he isn't a good dad to Nova.

Soon Ash thoughts got cut off once he heard the door to Iris's apartment open, and say something like we are here or this is my apartment.

"Can you wait a minute?" Iris asked after letting Ash and Ella in her apartment "I have to put Nova to bed" Iris told Ash and Ella after she took Nova's coat off.

"Take your time," Ella said as she took a seat on the couch with Ash while Iris went into Nova's bedroom.

"Ash please don't tell me you believe in whatever her name said about you being a dad" Ella spat "you need to get a parental test because I think she's trying to get money out of you"

"Ella, her name is Iris and I know she wouldn't use Nova just to make a quick buck, plus I kinda do believe Iris since Nova looks me the more I think about it," Ash said getting irritated with Ella telling him what he should do in this solution "and why does this bother you so much? it affects me more than you!" Ash said in almost snapping at Ella.

Ella rolled her eyes at ash comment " well for one this will affect me as much it will affect you since we are getting married soon," Ella rebuked " plus I know what's best for you Ash"

"Whatever you say Ella" Ash said he was already stressed out about him possibly being a dad to a four-year-old he never knew about, the last thing he needs is for him and Ella to fight all night with.

Soon Iris come back and sat across from Ash and Ella

"Before I started does she have to be here," Iris asked since she doesn't want some stranger she just met minutes ago, so be in a personal conversation.

"Iris, This news will effects Ella as much me since we are going to get married in a few months," Ash inform Iris.

Iris rolled her eyes at Ash's answer " Fine" Iris mumbled before she started talking about the whole paternity solution. Even knew she didn't want Ella to be there.

"What do you want to know first?" Iris asked unsure how to explain the situation to Ash so decided to let Ash asked her questions.

"Uhm I don't know, how about you explain pregnancy test you took with me saying not pregnant," Ash recalled, "and now we are here talking about a four-year-old I have no idea about!"

"Well a few weeks after we break up I went to the doctor and they said I was actually pregnant and that pregnancy test I took with you was wrong," Iris told Ash.

"Okay then, after you find out that you were really pregnant why you never informed me that I was going to be a dad?" Ash asked

"Well there was plenty of times I considered of calling you and telling you that you are going to be a dad while I was pregnant with Nova, but when I remembered how much you wanted to be a pro soccer player so I decided not to tell you about her since I know you stop your dreams for Nova" Iris explain.

" Well, you also knew that I always wanted to be there for my kid at every moment in their life!" Ash reminded Iris.

After Ash's father left him and his mom when he was in fifth grade he made a promise to himself that he will always be there for his family and be a better dad than his dad was. Ash knew Iris knows about this and time to time again whenever they talk about their future together and having a family he will always stress how much he wanted to be there for Iris and their child when he and Iris were dating.

"so, won't you tell me something about Nova until now?!" Ash asked annoyed by the fact Iris will keep his daughter a secret from him. To Ash, he thought being a dad is more important than a career.

Ella quickly took Ash to the side so she can tell something " Ash think you should really think about getting a paternity test" Ella said in a low tone so Iris would not hear her "since I really think she doesn't know who's the dad of her child" Ella added

" Ella am pretty sure Nova is my daughter, I means Nova is around the age she should be when I think about the time of conception" Ash told Ella " I mean the only way Nova won't my daughter is only if Iris cheated on me or hooked up with someone right after we broke up" Ash thought out loud. Even though he doubts that happened since he knows Iris won't do anything like that.

"Look, Ash, if you need to take a paternity test, in order be100% sure, then fine," Iris said hearing what Ash and Ella was saying even though their comments made about her irritated, she kept a serious voice on keeping her anger to herself

"Nova is starting to ask some serious questions about you," Iris said in a serious tone "and I need to know if you are serious about being a father," Iris told Ash remembering how Nova asked her if her dad hates her the other night.

" Iris serious about this, but I'm kinda unsure if Nova is really my daughter," Ash told iris, part of him believe that Nova is his daughter, while another part tells him otherwise.

"And I wouldn't blame him," Ella said " especial you since are just trying to make a quick buck off your child" Ella comment

"Excuse me!" Iris protested about what Ella just told her. " what are trying to say " Iris asked getting mad, Iris kept ignoring Ella smart remarks the whole evening, but this was the last straw for Iris.

"Ella stop you are getting out of hand," Ash told Ella

"You heard me, I know what kind of single mom you are" Ella said annoying Ash " the one who use their child as a pawn and take advantage of their baby daddy whether it's by using their money or by telling him he cannot see their child if they don't do this or that"

"Ella! You need to go down to the lobby and meet you after I get done talking with Iris," Ash told his fiancé, getting mad how she was talking to Iris.

"Fine then," Ella said getting tired of sitting in Iris's apartment anyway, so she just agreed with Ash and wait on him in the lobby " see you," Ella said in a flirty tone and giving a kiss bye, making sure Iris saw this. Iris rolled her eyes at Ella little performance.

After Ella kissed Ash she headed into the lobby of the apartment complex.

"Iris I'm so sorry about Ella" Ash apologized feeling embarrassed about Ella's behavior.

" Ash you don't have to apologize for her" Iris told Ash " we come here so we can talk about this solution we are now in," Iris said Ash nodded

" Iris was really that nervous about telling me you so pregnant when you find out," Ash asked iris

Iris hesitated for a moment before answering. " yes, I mean that stupid pregnancy test said I wasn't pregnant then a few weeks later after we broke up the doctors tells me I actually was. At first I thought if I told about you about being pregnant I thought you will think I'm just lying I wanted be back with you" Iris told Ash " plus I was scared as hell when I find out I was pregnant I had no idea what supposed to do with a baby right after college, I was barely making it on my own now, I also have to care for a baby" Iris continued

"Well I could have helped you with Nova when you find out about being pregnant," Ash told her

" Ash look am so sorry for not telling you about Nova and I won't blame you if you don't believe a single word I said " Iris apologized "But I really need if you really want to be in Nova's life we can even take a paternity test if you want, because she asked me about you question and I really don't think she believes what I told her" Iris explained

Ash can you tell Iris was blaming herself for everything, by her voice that she felt like this whole solution with Nova was all her fault somehow.

"Iris I'll take a paternity test, I really want to know if Nova is my daughter," Ash told Iris causing a small smile to appear on Iris's face "and stop being so hard on yourself, I can tell you are a great mom"

" Now you are starting to sound like my dad," Iris told Ash since Drayden will often tell Iris she doing a good job raising Nova since she always thinks she not doing something right or she not a good enough mom for Nova.

"Hey by any chance is your dad is mad at me for impregnate you and leaving you with the child," Ash asked kinda nervous

Iris snickered at the question since it reminded her that Ash was always nervous around her adopted dad especially when they were children/teenagers especially after they started dating. Soon Iris stopped snickering and answered the question "Hmm I think he has mixed feelings about the solution since you did leave me struggling to raise a baby but he also knows I never told you about her, so I really don't think he mad at you" Iris told Ash "if he anything mad at you it probably because you broke up with to pursue your soccer career"

"great," Ash whispered "Iris do you mind telling me about Nova," Ash asked the question kinda surprise Iris but she agrees to happily.

After a few minutes of talking about Nova Ash soon find out that Nova was a tomboy like Iris, she loves animals and food like he does, the outdoors like the both of them and she also as stubborn as they are.

Soon a question come up in Ash's head about what Nova said about her dad " Hey, Iris what exactly Nova asked about me"

There's was a few minutes of silence before Iris spoke: " well last night when Nova and I was eating-"

"Momma " Nova cried

Saved by Nova Iris thought to herself "Ash I tell you about that later" Iris told Ash "I never made Nova lunch and I know she's hungry" Iris told Ash trying to get him out her apartment.

"Iris I want to know what Nova said the other night" Ash protested.

" Ash, stop being such a kid and leave, I bet Ella is getting worried about you," Iris told hoping if she mentioned Ella Ash will leave.

" Okay" Ash said agreeing to go since Iris was probably right about Ella "Can we at least exchange numbers, since I have to figure out what day this paternity test should be done" Iris nodded, and wrote out her number for Ash using a random piece of paper which was on the table from Nova coloring that morning, Ash wrote down his number on piece paper Iris, before they exchange numbers.

"Momma!" Nova said running to Iris who picked her up " I had a bad dream!"

" It's ok Nova mommy is here" Iris assure Nova who was resting her head on Iris's shoulder " how about this I make us lunch and then we can watch Doc McStuffins or something or we play together after that."

" Okay," Nova said.

Ash can't help but smile watching Nova.. and even Iris soon Ash felt his phone vibrated, he took out his phone to find Ella texted him twice saying she was ready to go.

"Hmm Iris do you mind if you walk me to lobby," Ash asked Iris blinked at the question since she thought that Ash was up to something since the question was kinda odd for Ash, but she agreed to go to the lobby with Ash.

" Fine let me get my keys first," Iris told Ash putting Nova down and grabbing her keys out her coat pocket. "Nova comes on," Iris said holding out her hand for Nova who quickly followed Iris. After Iris lock her apartment she soon led Ash the elevator.

" Hmm, Iris can we take the stairway," Ash asked hoping maybe they can have small talk with Iris about something or maybe talk to Nova and start to build a relationship with her since the will most likely take longer since Iris did live on the 4th floor.

" Ash I really don't like walking up and down the stairs with Nova" Iris told Ash catching on to what Ash was trying to do, since she believed he was trying to figure out what Nova said about him the other night, and she definitely didn't want to talk about that subject around Nova until Nova brings it up again or when she has to take Nova to get a paternity test, whichever comes first. " plus I want to get back to my apartment to make something to eat"

"Fine" Ash said pressing the elevator button so it can open. Soon the doors for the elevator opened and the three of them come inside, and Iris presses the button for the floor the lobby was.

"Momma!" Nova said "I don't know you knew " her amber eyes sparkled after she realized that Ash and her mom probably know each other and are probably old friends.

"Uhm, yeah Ash and I used to be best friends when we were in school together," Iris told Nova not completely lying to Nova since Ash and Iris were best friends from the middle of first grade until their senior year of high school (when they started dating).

"Yeah your mommy and I used to do a lot of fun things growing up but she will also get us in trouble all the time," Ash told Nova causing Nova to laugh.

"Ash stop lying to Nova! It was you and your big ideas always got us in trouble" Iris protest blushing "Ash, remember you were the one who found a frog during recess and thought we care for it so you told me to hide him in my new bag and as soon class started that frog jumped out of my bag and scared the teacher. I was the who ended up with no recess for a week and was punished when I got home" Iris recalled.

"Hey I punished me too for talking you into that" Ash rebuked "but remember when you got both of us in trouble when we in like third grade when we put that play makeup on while he was sleeping "

Soon both Iris and Nova burst into laughter together, Nova tried to imagine how her grandpa will look with makeup on while Iris laughed at everything that happened that day.

Soon ring noise sounded causing the door to open up and making them realized they finally made it to the lobby.

"Mr. Ash can I get a picture with you!" Nova asked as they exited the elevator " I want to show my friends that I met you and even took a picture with you"

Ash smiled at this "sure thing, but only if it's ok with your mommy"

"Momma pretty please!" Nova asked using her puppy dog face since she knows Iris almost always say yes to that face.

"fine," Iris said taking out her phone causing Nova jumped up and down in excitement since Ash was her favorite soccer player on the Silver Cheetah. She soon ran over to Ash so she can take a picture.

Soon Ash got down at Nova height so they can take a picture " say cheese!" Iris told Ash and Nova

"Cheese!" They said together as Iris took the picture.

After Iris took the picture Nova gave Ash a high five " Hey Nova make sure you be good for your mommy I can tell she an amazing mommy" Ash told Nova.

" I will!" Nova beamed running back to Iris, iris smile at And mouthed thank you to Ash.

"Well, it took you long enough," Ella said placing one of her hands on her hip. "We need to go before that car shop close Ash" Ella demanded.

" Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the car," Ash told Ella "Hmm yeah I see you soon Iris," Ash said waving bye to Iris and Nova. As Ella walked out of the apartment complex with Ash.


	8. Chapter 8

HI everybody it feels I haven't updated in years, but I finally updating with a new chapter! and it's probably a time to update since we have ti stay inside. so please enjoy this chapter

* * *

" Agh I cannot believe you want to stay in this stupid town" Ella complained. As she entered their hotel room.

"Ella it's just part of the road trip," Ash told her " I always stay in at least one town or city for a few days"

" Okay, but why you have to pick this town to stay?" Ella questioned " mean sure it has its charm but why can't we just stay in Opelucid city, it's just a few minutes away from this town"

" Well for one this town kinda reminds me of my hometown" Ash smile "and also I'm I remember the thing you told me about a DNA test and I had planned to take one Monday and once I find out Nova is my child I want to spend time with her while I'm here"

"Ash! Why can't you do the DNA test later like after the road trip, this can ruin your whole trip" Ella told Ash

"Ella this been really eating me up ever since Iris told me about Nova," Ash said "so, while we were waiting for the car I decided to set up an appointment on Monday morning already texted Iris about it and she was ok with it"

Ella give Ash a smiled "fine then I guess I'm glade you are taking responsible and more importantly you are taking my advise" Ella said

"thanks for being so understanding Ella" Ash smiled giving her a hug

"How about you promise me that we go to Opelucid City tomorrow since I heard its only less than 12 minutes away from here, that way we can have little date there"

"Sure thing babe" Ash promised then give her a kiss.

Soon Ella broke up the kiss " Ash I have a question for you"

"What is it?" Ash asked as "Ash what did you see in that iris chick?" Ella asked, causing Ash to stop kissing her as he wasn't expecting that question.

" Why does it matter I haven't been with her in like five years," Ash asked annoyed about the question "we are history"

"Oh come on I'm curious, I mean Iris isn't cute and her personality is so bad, I just want to know why on earth will you date that trash"

"Iris has a great personality she actually really nice and fun person , she just gets really offensive whenever people talk about her personal life. She always been like since she was a kid since people used to bully her form different from the other kids or that she was adopted" Ash said "and you was being rude to her the whole time to her so of course she'll be offensive toward you" Ash told Ella.

"Whatever but that doesn't answer my question," Ella said as she sitting on the bed "what on earth you saw in her"

"Fine!" Ash said getting annoyed "since you must know so badly I dated because I used to have crush on her sometime when we was high school " Ash truthfully told her "she was fun to hang out with, we can talk about almost anything together and I thought she was the most beautiful person at the time."

"Ok, so how long were you two dated?" Ella asked

" Ella stopped asking me so many questions about an old relationship I had, I don't ask you about your exes or past relationships, so you shouldn't be asking me all these questions " Ash told her "whatever Iris and I had is in the past it doesn't even matter no more. I a few more months I'm going to marry you not Iris, so just stop all this mess"

"You're right babe, talking about the wedding, I thinking about getting a live band, just like my parents had when they got married," Ella started Ash nodded as listened to Ella idea " oh I also want to give out these cute mini champagne bottles with wine glasses with our initials on them, and I also get these cute bottles opener" Ella excites

"That sounds great," Ash told Ella

" Oh I also made a few changes to the guest list," Ella told ash

"Like what?" Ash asked

" Well for one, some of my cousin from Galar region said they'll be able to make it so I added them to the list, and my friends who're also my bridesmaids want are niece to the flower girl and I cannot say no since her niece is the cutest little thing in the whole world" Ella added

"Hey talking about flower girls I want Nova to be a "flower girl too," ash told Ella

Soon Ella once happy expression turned into an ignored one, but Ella put on a fake smile " Ashy you have no idea if Nova is even yours"

" I'm aware of that but by Monday we will and if she is I want her as our flower girl"

" Ok fine then," Ella said rolling her eyes " god I cannot wait until Monday when maybe this child's whole solution will go away," Ella said.

" Ella I know you are annoyed by this thing, but I feel like you are not really supporting me in this solution" ash told Ella

"Ash I'm supporting you," Ella told ash " I just stressed out about this whole thing but I just cannot believe you think that I'm not there for you and after every single need we have been together," Ella said as she made herself cry, to make Ash feel guilty.

"Ella can you please stop crying, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I just said that because I feel like you are always trying to make the whole Focus about this old relationship I had with Iris and it makes it feel like you are taking away the attention on Nova just because you are jealous of her mom"

"Ash I'm not jealous of your ex" Ella excited "and I promise on Monday I be at the office showing you the full support you'll need"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Ella said kissing ash on the check.

* * *

ok this it for this chapter i hope you guys enjoy it. stay safe and until next time bye :)


End file.
